A Most Charming Stranger
by feelmeroar
Summary: OC/OC Tim is a Nomad SOA member who happened to be just outside the Charming limits at the right time. what happens when he picks up a female hitchhiker along the way? what adventures will Charming have in store for them?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi everyone! So this is my first SOA fanfic which I am writing with the help of my girlfriend. It's a little different than most because it focuses around 2 OC characters one of which happens to be a son. Don't worry though the charming guys will still be in the entire story. I'd appreciate any feedback good or bad. So here goes nothing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA or anything pertaining to it, that right belongs to Kurt Sutter  
**

Chapter 1

Sam

As the trucker moved towards me, pinning me against his truck I couldn't help but think about what had gotten me into this mess. A few short months ago, I thought I had everything that I was gonna go someplace. I was in college with the hopes and dreams of my future. Of getting a good job and find a nice man to settle down and maybe start a family of my own. That was before Jonathan Kessler though. He had started off as my Physics professor, a subject I had struggled with throughout my high school career and had unfortunately followed me here to college. He offered to help tutor me and I gladly accepted, not realizing his ulterior motives until it was too late. He finally confessed during one session that he had in fact fallen in love with me and wanted to be with me forever. I refused him explaining that there were rules against this sort of thing but really? He just wasn't my type with or with out the rules. He wasn't the type to take no for an answer though even after dropping his course he continued to stalk me and make my life a living hell until finally I left altogether no idea where I was headed I just knew that I had to get away so I hitchhiked. I made it as far as Bismarck North Dakota where I found this trucker headed to California, someplace called Lodi I figured "what the hell, so long as it's anywhere but here, let's see what the west coast has to offer me" so I climbed aboard. We made it to Lodi without incident but it was when I got out that the trouble began. He wanted "payment" when I reminded him that I had no money which I had mentioned before when he picked me up, he said "I wasn't talking about that kind of payment sweets" and that's when I got it.

Oh. Shit.

What the hell was I going to do now?

As I hastily backed into his truck desperately looking for a way out he reached forward and ripped my shirt open. "Ahhh… here we go" he said with a malicious and hungry glint in his eye. I desperately prayed for someone, anyone to save me. "Please, someone help me!" I cried, "Nobody can hear ya baby" he said practically foaming at the mouth. "We're all alone out here" I wasn't about to just surrender to this pig not without a fight anyways. I drove my knee into his crotch as hard as I could. "You bitch!" he screamed backhanding me across the face. I fell to the ground with tears in my eyes clutching the side of my face and that's when HE appeared.

Tim

With any luck I'll be in Charming in a few hours I thought to myself as I pulled into the Lodi truck stop hiding my bike in among the various rigs at the gas pumps. I wanted to be as inconspicuous as possible on this part of the run, Lodi was known NORD territory and I was in no mood to pick a fight with those Neo Nazi assholes. Hell if my tank hadn't been on empty I probably would have just driven straight through. I pulled up to the pumps and had just picked up the nozzle when I heard someone scream "Please someone help me!" from the other side of the lot. I set the pump up to fill my tank then made my way over to where the voice had come from checking to make sure my 45 was loaded. One thing you learn from being a son, particularly a nomad son was to be prepared for anything. Around the other side of the truck I found the source of all the commotion. There was a slimy looking trucker standing over someone, a girl by the look of her lying crumpled on the ground. You know the type of guy, smelly, loud and generally unpleasant to look at. The trucker crouched over her and it didn't take a college degree (which was good as I didn't have one!) to figure out what he was gonna do to her. All I knew was I couldn't let this happen, not to her. "I don't think lady is enjoying yer company friend" I said. "Fuck off _friend_ this ain't your problem" He growled. "Anything that takes place in or around Charming is my problem including this" I told him "bitch got a bit of a mouth so I slugged her one what's the big deal?" he said nonchalantly. Ok I had kept my temper in check long enough I walked up to the guy and decked him hard across the face. "You bastard!" he cried out "you broke my fucking nose!" as he reached into his back pocket. I had been around long enough to know what was coming next so I reached into my coat for my gun. He pulled a switchblade out at the same time I drew my 45. "Compensating much?" I asked him as I looked at his pathetic excuse for a blade. Upon seeing my reaction he came at me with his knife I easily ducked out of the way and fired off two rounds. The first landed in his leg, the second in his chest. He dropped to the pavement dead.

I holstered my gun then turned my attention to the girl cowering on the ground. She was beautiful, no question about that, and not just because she was half naked either. She had that classic beauty, the kind you read about in all those sappy stories but never think you'll find in real life. She had long brown hair and sparkling periwinkle eyes, like the sky just before sunrise. "Thanks" she stammered at me as she pulled herself up into a sitting position on the ground. "Come on honey" I said extending a hand to her "We can't stay here" "you expect me to just run off with you within 5 minutes of killing some sleazy trucker? Thanks but I wasn't born yesterday you know!" "Would you rather stay with Mr. Personality over there?" I asked her gesturing to the dead trucker. She looked over at him then back at me before saying "you've made your point." She ignored my hand deciding instead to pick herself and her bags up off the ground. We made our way over to where I stashed my bike. I opened my saddlebags extracting from my Sons of Anarchy sweatshirt and a spare helmet. "Here" I said tossing her the sweatshirt "cover yourself up before you freeze." "Not likely" she said as she took the sweatshirt from me and put it on.

When she was finished I passed her the helmet. "Seriously?" she asked me looking from the helmet to the bike and back again "yeah" I said "put it on if you wanna ride with me." She just looked at me incredulously "what?" I asked her "I thought chicks liked bikes?" "This chick definitely does" she replied with a grin "I just can't believe this. This kind of stuff just doesn't happen, not to me anyways" "well believe it doll" I said with a mischievous smile "because it's really real now get on." She slung her bags onto her shoulders before putting on the helmet and climbing on behind me. I smiled as she held me close "nervous?" I asked her over my shoulder "a little she admitted reluctantly. I slowly backed up the bike and before she knew it we were off. "Where we heading?" She shouted over the roar of the wind "someplace we can lay low" I yelled back at her "town called Charming a little slice of heaven right here in California." Sounds good!" She called back to me, "just what I need right about now" I just laughed out loud as we roared off down the road.

**A/N: so what do you guys think so far? Like? No? review please!**!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey all just wanted to say thanks for all the positive feedback on the story! here's the next chapter as always reviews are much appreciated**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SOA it belongs to Kurt Sutter**

Chapter 2

Tim

As predicted we made good time getting to Charming arriving there in just under a couple of hours. As we pulled into the lot of Teller Morrow I realized that I did not know the name of my new found passenger! Talk about embarrassing! What was I gonna tell Clay and the guys when they found out? Turned out I didn't have long to wait on that one. No sooner did we pull into the lot when who should walk out but the president of SAMCRO Charming and the owner of Teller Morrow garage, Mr. Clay Morrow Himself. "King?" he said upon seeing me. "Yup it's me" I replied casually "How you been Clay?" "We're about this close" he said with a gesture of his hand "to an all out blood war with the Mayans but otherwise can't complain you?" I let out a harsh laugh at that, Clay always had been the one with a dry sense of humor. "Alright I guess been getting by" I told him "got into a spot of bother over in Lodi and needed a place to lay low for a bit." "Clubhouse has plenty of empty rooms you're more than welcome to use them" he said and that's when he noticed I wasn't alone. "Who's she?" He asked me "it's kind of a long story I said you mind if we go somewhere a bit more private to talk? "By all means" he said I'll go get Gemma and have her show you're…um… he thought for a moment before finally saying "friend here where she can drop her stuff" "ok great!" she piped up. Clay looked at her "you got a name?" he asked "yup" she replied Clay became slightly annoyed at this "well what is it?" He asked her "Samantha, Sam for short" she replied with an easy grace to her voice. Before Clay could say anything else though The Queen of the Redwood Originals herself chose to grace us with her presence.

Gemma Teller Morrow was what every sweetbutt and crow eater strived to be one day but only a lucky few like her made the cut. "well well look what wind blew in how've you been Tim?" Gemma was one of the select few that could get away with calling me by my real name without getting punched in the face. "Alright I guess Gemma you're looking well." "Awww thanks baby you're sweet" she said "hey now you two can play catch up later." Clay interrupted," "can you show our new guest here to one of the empty rooms?" Gemma looked Sam up and down "sure thing babe" she said to Clay then turning to me she asked "do I need to set up one room or two?" I thought about that for a minute and decided in the long run it was probably a better idea to keep her with me. If only so the guys didn't peg her as up for grabs. "One" I told Gemma "she's gonna stay with me, unless you have any objections?" I asked Sam "no, one is fine" she said simply before asking "is it a big bed?" "Big enough for the two of us" I informed her. "We should be pretty comfortable" I said "alright then" she said without hesitation "as long as it has a bed and a shower I'm good with that. "Okay then one room it is" Gemma said understanding my reasons for the request. "Follow me honey" she said to Sam gesturing towards the clubhouse. I could tell she was a little nervous but to her credit she didn't let it show. She just took a deep breath picked up her bags and walked after Gemma.

Sam

"So what's your story?" Gemma asked me as we walked towards the so called "clubhouse" together. "Huh?" I asked her as I had been looking around at my new surroundings and not really paying attention, one of my worst habits or so I had been told. "How'd you end up in California?" she asked again. "I Hitchhiked mostly" I replied "made it as far as Bismarck when I caught a ride with this trucker who said he was headed for Lodi. "That where you met Tim?" "Who?" I asked her not sure who she meant "Tim" she said again "the guy you showed up here with"." "Oh him! Is that his name?" "yeah" Gemma said her brow furrowed in confusion "you didn't know that?" "No" I told her honestly "we… didn't really have time to introduce ourselves when we met initially" but in a manner of speaking, yeah that's where we met." "I see" Gemma said evenly. I had to give her credit she was sharp, she knew there was more to my story but I wasn't about to disclose the details, not yet. "So you don't really know anything about him then?" "No not really" I replied " I was just looking for a ride and he was there, so what exactly is this a clubhouse for anyways?"Gemma stopped dead in her tracks and turned around to look at me "you're shitting me right?" "no?" I asked her completely confused by this point. She took a deep breath before saying "ok you obviously aren't from around here" "no kidding" I told her with a deadpan expression on my face "I had to hitchhike to get all the way out here." She chose to let that remark go and continued on. "So I'll give you the rundown on how things work around clubhouse belongs to the Sons of Anarchy." "What's that?" I began to ask but Gemma interrupted me "don't speak just listen" she continued "Sons of Anarchy is a motorcycle club, it was founded by nine guys back in the 60's. Of the original nine members three of them are still living and you just met one of them. My husband Clay is one of the "First nine" as they're called; he's also the current president of the Redwood Charter or chapter if you will right here in California, in addition to owning this garage."

By this point we had arrived the end of a short hallway just outside of a wooden door."The reason I'm telling you all this" Gemma Explained to me "is so you have an idea of what to expect from these guys." I swallowed hard at this wondering what exactly I had just signed up for. "Don't worry though" Gemma assured me, "these guys, they're some of the most loyal and trusting people you'll ever meet and they won't bother you not when they find out you're with Tim or "king" as they call him" she chuckled at this. "So Tim is one of these…" I struggled to find the right word "sons" she finished for me. "He's one of the sons yes" but he doesn't belong to any particular charter he's what they call a nomad." We stopped right outside the door and she turned to me. "I know it's a lot to handle especially all at once but there's really nothing to worry about. Something tells me that you'll fit right in around here." She opened the door and we walked into what looked like a bar room of sorts. There was a huge bar along one wall of the room and a pool table right in the middle. Small high bar tables and stools were scattered throughout the space and as we walked through I couldn't help but notice the various people hanging around. There were a few girls dressed in their slutty best and several guys wearing leather vests almost identical to Tim's except for the various jackets or lack thereof in some cases worn underneath. As we walked past my attention was drawn to one wall in the back that was entirely devoted to various mug shots. I didn't say anything just followed Gemma to a door near the end of the hall if I had learned one thing from my adventures thus far it was to not let anything faze me and to expect the unexpected. "Here we go" she said taking a key out of her pocket and putting it in the lock. She opened the door to the bedroom and I walked in. True to what Tim had said, the bed did look big enough for the both of us to be fairly comfortable. A door directly across from the bed led into what looked like a small bathroom and next to that was a small bureau "this is great" I told Gemma and it really was. After being on the road for so long any place with a bed and a shower was good enough for me. I dropped my stuff on the bed and proceeded to sit down "I'll leave you to get settled in" she said "feel free to come find me if you need anything at all" "will do" I told her "Thanks Gemma" "any time sweetie" she said with a smile as she took off down the hall leaving me to unpack and check out the facilities.

Tim

Clay and I walked into the office and he shut the door behind us. "Care to explain?" he asked me. I just shrugged mildly feigning ignorance "what?" "Don't give me that shit" Clay said "you show up clear out of the blue dragging some random chick with you on the back of your bike and all you can say is "what?"" I sighed before saying "I picked her up in Lodi, at the truck stop she hitched a ride from a trucker in Bismarck that was headed this way. He was gonna rape her Clay so I intervened and…" "And?"Clay prodded "and…I killed him" I finished "shit…"was all he could say "were there any witnesses?" "Aside from her you mean? No" I replied. "Alright give me your piece, witnesses or not that ties you to the deed" I reluctantly drew my .45 and pressed it into Clay's hand. "I didn't just come here to lie low, the need fer that came later" I said "You put out a call fer reinforcements because of the shit blowing up between Charming and Oakland remember?" "Yeah shits' getting pretty heavy, but nothing has started yet but keep your trigger finger handy just in case." I'd never seen Clay like this; the Mayans must be crawling right up his tailpipe. "I didn't mean to grease that scum Clay, but he pulled a knife and I had to take him down." "No don't worry about it" he said "Shit like that doesn't happen in Charming, period" "We'll get rid of this" he said holding up my .45 "Make sure you see Tig and get yourself a replacement, you don't wanna be stuck with nothing but your dick in your hand when the shooting starts" I nodded as Clay strode out of the office, the door banging shut behind him. Maybe it's time to see how Sam was doing, after I stopped to see Tig first. The way things were shaping up around here I had a feeling I might be finding a gun in my hand again all too soon.


End file.
